


Sie haben ein Haus

by Schattentaenzerin



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Deutsch | German, F/F
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-18 19:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattentaenzerin/pseuds/Schattentaenzerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sie haben ein Haus, das sie mit ihren Händen gebaut haben.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sie haben ein Haus

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [they have a house](https://archiveofourown.org/works/365016) by [WonderTwinC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderTwinC/pseuds/WonderTwinC). 



Sie haben ein Haus, das sie mit ihren Händen gebaut haben.

 

Es ist versteckt, in dem es für Jeden offen zu sehen ist, an einem Ort, der nach nicht viel aussieht, aber wunderschön wird durch den Wechsel der Jahreszeiten. Ihre Beziehung ist niemals angespannt, aber die ersten paar Wochen sind ruhig als Red anfängt alles zu akzeptieren, was sich in ihrem Leben verändert hat. Wochen werden zu Monaten und sie leben friedlich miteinander. Sie finden ineinander Stücke, die sie vermisst haben, seitdem sie geboren wurden.

 

Snow White ist draußen Holz sammeln, dass sie später brauchen werden, als sie die rote Wärme hinter sich fühlt. Sie lächelt als eine Hand, sich auf die ihre am Griff des Korbes in einer vertrauten Berührung legt. Es ist dieser Moment, in dem sie sich umdreht und ihre Lippen treffen sich in einem Mix aus roter und blasser Haut.

 

Sie haben ein Haus, das sie mit ihren Händen gebaut haben.

_Sie haben ein Haus, das sie mit ihren Herzen gebaut haben._

 

Ende Kapitel 1

 


	2. Verstecken

Sie wurde geschlagen, ist verletzt und blutet, aber sie kämpt sich vorwärts durch den Schnee, den Wald und durch den Schmerz. Ihr Kopf klingelt mit dem Heulen und den Schreien der sterbenden Männer, aber es hält sie nicht auf. Sie kann nicht anhalten.

 

Sie erreicht die Hütte und ihr Herz sinkt.

 

Da ist kein Geräusch.

 

Da sind keine Zwerge.

 

_Snow White ist verschwunden._

 

Ende Kapitel 2

 


	3. Die schlimme Berührung

Jede Berührung war eine Erinnerung zwischen ihnen. Es war Rubys am besten gehütetes Geheimnis, das Eine, dass sie in ihrem Herzen versteckte. Sie erinnerte sich und das müsste genug für sie beide sein.

 

Das bedeutete jedoch nicht, dass es einfach war. Mary Margaret hatte keine Ahnung von dem, was sie tat, wenn ihre Finger Rubys Arm entlang strichen in einer Art freundlichem Abschied, wenn sie das Lokal verließ. Red lachte als Snow ihren Arm ergriff und sie in das Wasser zog.

 

Oder wie es sich anfühlte ihre Hand zu schütteln um einen scherzhaften Pakt abzuschließen. Sie hielten sich aneinander fest als sie in der Mitte ihrer Hütte herumwirbelten.

 

Manchmal würde sie den Kontakt mit einem leichten Schubsen ihrer Schulter gegen Marys initiieren. Es war elektrisierend, wenn sich ihre nackten Schultern aneinander rieben, während sie in der Sonne die Ernte einholten.

 

Einmal hatte Ruby sich nach vorne gelehnt um etwas in das Ohr der Lehrerin zu flüstern. Zu nah, da ihre Lippen gegen warme Haut strichen - ihre Körper waren verschlungen unter den Laken als Snow die verruchten Dinge, die sie mit dem Mädchen im roten Umhang, tun wollte in deren Ohr flüsterte - und dann zog sie sich ruckartig zurück und der Moment war zerstört.

 

"Komm schon, Ruby-" Mary Margaret beugte sich vor und ergriff ihre Hand. Ihre Finger verschlangen sich ineinander - sie lagen nebeneinander mit verschlungenen Körpern im Bett - und Ruby drückte sie als sie Mary näher zog - Snow rückte näher und Red strich mit ihren Lippen gegen die nackte Schulter ihrer Geliebten - veranlasste die Lehrer zu lachen als sie sich gegen die Seite der Kellnerin lehnte - als Red am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, war sie allein.

 

Es war niemals einfach.

 

Ende

 


End file.
